Ostensibly, huh?
by Higurashi HimeKA
Summary: Melamar kerja adalah bagian dari rencana Hinata. Namun, jika pada akhirnya ia justru terjebak oleh keadaan yang mengharuskannya bekerja di luar bidang yang diinginkan. Si gadis bisa apa?/ "Pa-padahal kan aku melamar bekerja di sini sebagai karyawan."/ "Itu resiko pekerjaanmu."/"Me-mesum!"/Dedicated for #SHBF8 Occupation, maybe?/DLDR!


Summary: Melamar kerja adalah bagian dari rencana Hinata. Namun, jika pada akhirnya ia justru terjebak oleh keadaan yang mengharuskannya bekerja di luar bidang yang diinginkan. Si gadis bisa apa?/ "Pa-padahal kan aku melamar bekerja di sini sebagai karyawan."/ "Itu resiko pekerjaanmu."/"Me-mesum!" /Dedicated for **#SHBF8 Occupation, maybe?** /DLDR!

 **Ostensibly, huh?**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But this fic belong to me**

 **Warn : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

.

.

Enjoy This Fan fiction.

.

* * *

Hinata baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan ucapan maaf -yang kesekian kali- ketika sebuah nada bariton justru mendahuluinya.

"Kau. Jadi kekasihku!" Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki dengan stelan jas kerja dengan tanpa sungkan mengutarakan keinginannya. Namun lebih tepat disebut pemaksaan terhadap gadis di depannya.

"Ta-tapi ...," Nah. Bukannya menurut si gadis memilih mencicit. Hinata tak suka diintimidasi, ia juga punya hak untuk menolak.

Memang.

Kan dia yang dipaksa.

Jadi kekasih si pemuda matang, tampan, Uchiha Sasuke, mantan kakak kelasnya di SMA.

Menggiurkan apabila diukur dari sudut pandang berbeda, semisal gadis-gadis centil yang gemar menggoda. Singkatnya, _fans_ pria bermata tajam memikat pasti akan terlonjak girang jika diminta menjadi kekasihnya.

Naas, ini bukan mereka. Si gadis polos nan lugu seperti sulung Hyuuga malah enggan beradu pandang dengan _onyx_ yang berkilat jengah. Penuh pesona, tapi Hinata memilih untuk jauh-jauh darinya.

Tidak kerasan. Ia merasa seperti ...

tertekan?

"... kita belum terlalu saling kenal, kan?" lanjut gadis itu lirih. Mencoba menatap lawan bicaranya. Bisa ditebak, keringat dingin mengalir bebas di pelipis putih si gadis. Takut. Sungguh ketakutan tak bisa kreatif membuat alasan.

Tangan Sasuke yang semula bersedekap dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Beranjak berdiri kemudian menampilkan seringai lebar mendapati raut tertindas mantan _kohai_ nya.

 _Ah, jangan mengajak Uchiha satu ini berdebat gadis manis_.

Sayangnya Hinata tak tahu menahu jika pemilik tubuh kokoh itu telah jauh-jauh hari merencanakannya. Dan Hinata yang tak disangka-sangka memilih melamar kerja di perusahaannya merupakan keuntungan tersendiri. Sasuke bisa memanfaatkannya.

Seperti menunjuknya untuk ikut berperan dalam kehidupan asmara si pria.

"Ini cuma _pura-pura_ , ingat? Kita tak perlu saling mengenal lebih jauh. Cukup dengan kau menyetujui kontrak ini, maka semuanya beres."

Terbukti Hinata kini tengah dipojokkan. Terdesak oleh keadaan.

"Mengerti, Hyuuga?"

Sekali lagi Hinata sangat ingin menggumamkan kata maaf. Tanda penolakan. Tapi, mendadak suaranya tercekat. Ingin berkata demikian namun rangkaian kalimatnya malah tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Entah mengapa seperti ada perasaan aneh yang mendorong ia untuk menahan ucapannya. Alhasil ia hanya diam.

Pastikan Hinata sudah gila karena pada akhirnya ia termakan oleh bujukan sang pria.

Pasrah pada takdir kejam kepala gadis itu mengangguk lesu, yang sudah pasti diartikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kode setuju. Wajahnya yang tertutup sebagian anak rambut dan poni tebal sukses menyembunyikan raut jengkelnya.

"Pa-padahal kan aku melamar bekerja di sini sebagai karyawan." _Bukan menjadi kekasih palsumu, Uchiha Sasuke!_ Teriak tak terima dalam hati.

 _Hell_!

Hyuuga Hinata sebelumnya sudah hampir berjingkrak senang ketika setengah jam lalu dinyatakan lolos seleksi tes karyawan baru di perusahaan besar mantan kakak kelasnya. Segera ia ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Sasuke- _senpai_ yang sayangnya niatan itu luruh seketika saat dengan biadabnya si pria melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 _"_ _Kau memang diterima. Tapi, sebagai kekasihku, bukan sebagai bawahanku! Jangan khawatir aku akan membayarmu lebih."_

Sepersekian detik manik bulannnya menampakkan keterkejutan.

Rasanya andaikan tidak punya norma kesopanan dan etika bagaimana bersikap di depan seseorang pastinya Hinata akan dengan senang hati membanting tubuh kekar berisi si makhluk keparat yang telah memupuskan harapannya.

Jangan salah gadis itu telah memperoleh tingkatan warna sabuk tertinggi dalam seni bela diri yang semasa remaja ditekuni.

Dan keinginan kuat itu semakin bertambah ketika ia menemui senyum kepuasan di wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha. Apalagi dengan santai ia melenggang ke belakang pemilik surai indigo terduduk seraya berbisik, "Berpenampilanlah yang terbaik untukku karena nanti malam aku akan ..."

Sumpah bulu roma Hinata menegak saat dengan santai pria itu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di leher jenjang si gadis.

"... menjemputmu."

 _Dasar pemaksa!_

Apakah Hinata akan menolak?

Rasa-rasanya tidak.

Tidak bisa akibat terlanjur menyetujunya.

.

* * *

.

Mengertilah, andaikan tidak punya hutang piutang semacam balas budi (menolong Hinata yang tengah kesulitan mencari buku di perpustakaan sekolah- _masa lalu_ ) pada si kepala raven ini Hyuuga Hinata paling malas jika diseret paksa.

Rencana awalnya ia hanya ingin berdandan biasa. Memakai _make up_ biasa. Tatanan rambut biasa.

Namun, semuanya berubah dari rencana sebelumnnya.

Si Uchiha tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. Menggumamkan tentang betapa terbelakangnya si gadis Hyuuga tentang dunia fashion yang semakin berkembang.

Tentu saja, pakaian Hinata sungguh ala kadarnya. Dan ia anggap cibiran yang diungkapkan Sasuke itu sebagai bentuk lain dari penghinaan.

Tidak buruk sebenarnya, hanya saja datang bersama seorang pria ke salon mewah yang mungkin langganan kaum berkantong tebal adalah kesalahan. Bayangan raut wajah malu-malu para petugas salon-perias wanita nampak jelas diingatannya. Dan dalam sekali pandang semua orang juga sudah tahu, mereka terpikat pada si makhluk yang hobi memaksa.

Hinata bergidik membayangkannya.

"Turunlah."

Anggap kata tunggal itu sebagai perintah mutlak dan si gadis manis, Hinata, menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya. Gaun bernuansa mewah hitam legam dengan bahu terbuka sukses menampakkan kemulusan kulit miliknya. Di pinggangnya berhias sebuah pita besar yang juga berwarna senada dengan rok selutut mengembang. Selera Sasuke dalam memilihkan gaun malam untuknya tampak membuahkan hasil, kekasih _pura-pura_ nya sungguh terlihat cantik saat ini.

"Ho-hotel? Uchiha- _san_ berniat mengajakku ke pesta?" gadis itu terperangah sesaat usai keluar dari mobil. Disuguhi pemandangan gedung tinggi bersertifikat bintang lima, siapa yang tak senang. Setidaknya untuk masuk ke dalamnya saja butuh dana yang lumayan besar demi menjaga penampilan. Tak ada yang ingin disangka seorang gembel berkeliaran pada tempat tak semestinya.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke ikut keluar dari kursi penumpang _limousin_ putih pribadi milik keluarganya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau berpikiran lain, hn?" tambahnya dengan jahil.

Hinata mengernyit tak paham. Terlalu lugu untuk memahami pertanyaan yang membuatnya kebingungan. "Eh? Ma-maksud Uchiha- _san_?"

"Maksudku ...," Sasuke sengaja menggantung kalimatnya hingga mereka tiba dipintu masuk _ballroom_ tujuannya. Mengangkat sudut bibirnya sesaat lalu mendekat ke telinga gadis itu. "... semacam menginap di kamar hotel. Hanya berdua." Bisiknya seduktif.

"JA-JANGAN MENGADA-ADA UCHIHA- _SAN_!"

Sontak Hinata membantah pernyataan itu secara cepat. Dari mana asal muasal pikiran laknat si Uchiha satu itu bersumber?!

Sepolos-polosnya pikiran si gadis, Hinata masih mengerti arti di balik kalimat terselubung itu. Rona merah sukses menjalari seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

Malu.

Malu.

Malu luar biasa.

Tak menggubris kalimat penyanggahan yang dilontarkan, Sasuke yang semula tertawa akibat reaksi konyol gadis itu kini justru memilih untuk segera menggandeng tangan Hinata. Erat. Semestinya memang harus seperti ini jika mereka tak ingin ketahuan.

"Kau sudah menandatangin surat kesepakatan tadi sore. Jadi ku ingatkan sekali lagi, panggil aku ' _Sasuke-kun_ ', itu akan meyakinkan mereka bahwa kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih."

" _Pura-pura_!" Tanpa sadar bibir gadis itu mengerucut. Sebal dengan statusnya atau pekerjaan yang dipaksakannya sebagai ' _kekasih berlabel pura-pura'._

"Itu resiko pekerjaanmu." Acuh. Sasuke terlihat lebih berminat untuk menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu.

"Ta-tapi aku tak pernah menginginkannya!"

Sasuke spontan mendelik kejam ke arah si pemilik surai indigo yang ditata ke samping. "Jangan membuatku malu dengan teriakanmu, _hime_!" Tandasnya tajam.

Baru keduanya melangkah beriringan menapaki lantai _ballroom_ mewah saat telinga mereka menangkap suara melengking.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Seorang wanita cantik paruh baya melangkah buru-buru.

Setelah berdiri setengah meter di depan Sasuke dan Hinata ia berkomentar dengan antusias. "Jadi ini gadis yang kau pilih sebagai calon tunanganmu? Ah, manis sekali. Siapa namamu, nak? Kenalkan Aku Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke." Tanpa menunggu si pemilik tangan menyetujui ia menjabat tangan Hinata.

Wanita itu berujar sangat cepat hingga membuat Sasuke sakit kepala. " _Kaa-san_!" _Shit! Jangan kacaukan rencanaku!_

"Tu-tunangan?"

"Ja-jadi aku akan bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Mata Hinata terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka dan hanya mampu melontarkan kalimat-kalimat tak percaya akan ucapan wanita di depannya. Otaknya sedang berusaha memproses kalimat yang baru saja diterima.

"Tentu saja malam ini adalah hari pertunangan kalian." Mikoto mengangguk sekilas lalu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. " Kau dan Sasuke- _kun_ malam ini akan diresmikan, sayang. Ini juga sebagai tanda lamaran dari kami untukmu dari pihak Sasuke-kun"

"Di-diresmikan? Bertunangan? La-lamaran?"

Kepala Hinata serasa pusing dan berputar. Kebingungan, kengerian dan keterpanaan teraduk menjadi satu di otak tumpulnya nya.

Tunggu dulu!

TAPI INI TIDAK ADA DALAM KESEPAKATAN KERJA MEREKA, KAN?

.

.

~ _OWARI_ ~

.

* * *

.

A/N : Jangan timpuk saya! Kagak siap lahir batin. Cuma ingin bantu nge-ramaiin event **#SHBF8** Terus salahnya di mana? :"D *digampar

Seriusan, bingung. Ini masuk tema ' _occupation_ ' apa enggak? Semoga saja. :"3 *go to the hell!

.

* * *

.

~ _OMAKE_ ~

.

.

Mengeratkan dekapan pada tubuh sintal itu sang pria berujar pelan, "Kenapa tak menolak?"

Napas hangat dilekukan lehernya hampir membuat si gadis lupa kesadaran. Ia terlalu menikmati momen kedekatan mereka saat ini. "Mu-mungkin karena ..."

"Hn?" Sasuke semakin melesakkan kepalanya, membaui aroma lavender pekat menguar dari bahu telanjang tunangannya. Resmi, bukan _pura-pura_ seperti kesepakatan awalnya.

"A-ada seorang wanita cantik yang bilang bahwa putranya melajang se-selama 28 tahun lamanya. Aku tak bisa melihatnya bersedih." Spontan si gadis bermahkota indigo terkikik geli.

"Ck. Apa _kaa-san_ sudah bilang semuanya padamu?" Raut wajah pemuda tampan itu mendadak sebal, namun tetap merengkuh gadis manis yang tengah berdansa bersamanya.

"Hinata?"

"Ah. Aku tak tahu jika Sasuke- _senpai_ telah lama me-menyukaiku...," Hinata menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya di dada sang Uchiha.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaan si pria.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" bisik Sasuke.

"Aku ... aku hanya menjalankan tugas." Hinata mendongak demi menatap kilatan aneh di mata pekat sosok yang juga memandangnya. "Bu-bukankah Sasuke- _senpai_ mempekerjakanku sebagai ' _kekasih palsu_ mu'?" gantian ia berniat menjahili.

Berdecak untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan para tamu undangan yang memandang iri keduanya sebagai pasangan paling romantis malam ini. Lihatlah tangan si bungsu Uchiha yang tak pernah absen di punggung dan pinggang si gadis.

 _Oh, terkesan begitu posesif._

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Hinata! Sasuke- _kun_ , ingat?" Iris kelamnya melirik sebal. "Dan jika kau masih menganggap pertunangan sekaligus lamaran ini sebagai kontrak kerja mungkin aku harus mengubahnya sedikit."

Entah mengapa Hinata merinding melihat wajah pemuda itu semakin berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Secara reflek ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Dan ini ... masuk dalam konsekuensinya."

Dua kali pagutan cepat yang membuat perut Hinata merasakan gelenyar aneh. Sasuke menyapukan bibirnya dengan begitu lembut hingga tanpa sadar ia meremas rambut emo sang tunangan.

"Ku rasa kali ini aku benar-benar harus menyewa kamar hotel untuk kita." Napasnya memburu.

Langsung saja manik mutiara Hinata membuka cepat. Mencubit pinggang Sasuke hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Me-mesum!"

Tawa renyah tak bisa terelakan, dan Hinata ingin segera mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup sekarang juga.

Malu.

Malu.

Malu luar biasa, ia tertipu candaan sang Uchiha untuk kedua kalinya.

Ah, Hinata jadi teringat seorang _senpai_ tampan yang saat masa sekolah dulu diam-diam telah dikaguminya.

Bermata pekat dan berambut raven.

Apa ini suatu kebetulan?

Akhirnya perasaan keduanya terealisasikan dalam sebuah pengukuhan hubungan.

Adil, bukan?

* * *

 **Review kalian Semangatku!**

 **:))**


End file.
